Forcing a wedge into an end of a cut log requires much force. Splitting a log with an axe is unsafe. There is much need for a log splitter which can be slowly and forcefully advanced into an end of a cut log in a controlled manner. There is also a need for a mechanism which maintains the cut log in an aligned position.
Many inventors have devised mechanisms which are levered so that individuals may multiply their arm strength to force a wedge into a log. All of these mechanisms require that the cut log be stood and balanced on one of its ends until the wedge is seated on the other opposite top end portion. One problem with this approach is that if the cut log is not squarely cut off on the lower end it will be difficult to maintain the log in an upright position. If the log is not cut squarely on the upper end the log may laterally slide out beneath the advancing wedge. Another limitation of these log splitters is that the force the individual applies to the lever is their arm force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,319 issued to Charles T. Chick and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,407 issued to J. L. McMullin both utilize a jack or ratchet device in conjunction with a mechanical lever arm. One problem with both of these devices is that the lever and jack or ratchet device are independently operated with different levers. Another problem with these devices is that the levers are operated with ones arms. This limits the force which can be exerted on the lever to the sustained strength of the arms. Yet a further problem with these devices is that they lack a means to hold the cut logs in an aligned position for splitting. The logs must be balanced beneath the wedge before the wedge engages the cut log.